Rollercoaster
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Naik, Turun, dan Berputar seperti ROLLERCOASTER. Begitulah perasaanku. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon
1. Chapter 1: Mood

Title: Rollercoaster

Character: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

 **[Mood]**

"Ayo kencan." Soonyoung berkata tiba-tiba di antara keramaian kantin dan kesibukannya pada makanan di hadapannya kepada laki-laki yang sama-sama sedang makan dengannya, Lee Jihoon.

"Kapan?" tanya si lawan bicara setelah menelan makanannya.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah dan besok jam 10 pagi."

Jihoon terdiam mengingat agendanya hari ini dan besok. Tak lama dia menjawab, "Kalau pulang sekolah aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengurus adikku. Orang tuaku sedang tidak di rumah. Untuk besok, aku rasa tak masalah."

Sebenarnya Jihoon bukannya mengurus seorang anak sekolah dasar ataupun balita. Adik Jihoon itu sudah kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi selama orang tuanya tidak di rumah, Jihoon punya kewajiban memasak untuk makan mereka berdua. Jangan tanya kenapa tidak pesan saja. Orang tuanya hanya menyiapkan bahan mentah untuk dimasak, bukan uang tambahan untuk membeli makanan. Jadi Jihoon harus memasak, meskipun dia tidak pandai. Tapi setidaknya makanannya tidak beracun.

"Usahakan hari ini bisa, hanya menemaniku mengerjakan tugas sekolah seperti biasa. Kalau hari ini selesai kan besok kita bisa jalan-jalan," Soonyoung masih berusaha membujuk Jihoon.

Jihoon kembali berpikir dan menjawab dengan terpaksa, "Tapi setelah makan malam."

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Aku selesai. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," pamit Jihoon yang meninggalkan Soonyoung menyelesaikan makan sendiri.

* * *

Setelah makan malam dan memberi peringatan untuk mengunci pintu dan tidak membukanya sembarangan kepada adiknya, Jihoon berangkat ke rumah Soonyoung. Sampai di sana, Jihoon bisa melihat Soonyoung sudah memegang pensil dengan beberapa buku berada di hadapannya. "Sudah sampai mana tugasmu?" tanya Jihoon basa-basi. Jihoon mengambil duduk di seberang Soonyoung dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya, dia juga ada tugas.

"Nomor 2, aku baru mulai."

"Sebenarnya tugasmu apa?"

"Fisika. Halaman 117. Kelasmu sudah sampai itu belum?"

"Sudah. Baru dikumpulkan tadi."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa, ajari ya?" pinta Soonyoung dengan senyum lebar.

"Sudah kerjakan saja dulu," jawab Jihoon yang seolah enggan membantu, padahal itu hanya trik agar Soonyoung berusaha lebih dulu dan tidak bergantung padanya.

Dan mereka terlarut pada tugas masing-masing sebelum Jihoon menangkap pemandangan ganjil di depannya. "Kenapa berhenti? Sudah selesai?" tanya Jihoon yang melihat Soonyoung menutup bukunya.

Soonyoung menggeleng, lalu berkata, "Sulit."

"Sulit atau malas?" tanya Jihoon sangsi.

"Aku tidak mood mengerjakan tugas, Jihoon. Ayo jalan," Soonyoung berkata tanpa beban.

Jihoon membuang napas keras. "Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu kalau itu tidak selesai."

"Iya-iya." Dengan wajah cemberut Soonyoung menjawabnya. Dia kembali membuka bukunya dan berusaha mengerjakannya.

"Aku benci fisika!" teriak Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

Jihoon sempat tersentak tapi dengan cepat dia menjawab, "Jangan mengeluh terus."

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengerjakan ini," Soonyoung mulai merengek.

"Aku akan membantumu," Jihoon berkata dengan lembut, berusaha sabar menghadapi Soonyoung.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau istirahat saja."

"Ya Tuhan. Kendalikan _mood_ -mu! Jangan seperti ini terus. Kamu mau menyelesaikan tugasmu atau kutinggal pulang?" jawaban Soonyoung benar-benar menyebalkan. Mau tak mau Jihoon harus mengancam.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan tugas sekolah, akhirnya semua terselesaikan.

"Tugasmu selesai. Tugasku juga selesai. Aku pulang dulu," kata Jihoon riang. Dalam bayangannya dia akan segera bertemu kasur empuknya dan terlelap dengan nyenyak.

"Kenapa tidak menginap di sini?" tanya Soonyoung yang sepertinya belum mau ditinggal.

"Adikku sendirian, aku tak tega meninggalkannya lama-lama."

"Sekarang sudah malam. Bukankah dia sudah tidur? Nanti malah kamu mengganggu tidurnya."

"Aku bawa kunci cadangan. Tenang saja."

"Aku antar, ya?" tawar Soonyoung

"Sampai halte saja."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan motor."

"Oke."

"Tunggu saja di depan. Aku akan mengambil motor di garasi dulu."

Jihoon mengangguk dan berjalan keluar rumah Soonyoung.

"Mobil?" tanya Jihoon yang melihat Soonyoung mengendarai mobil. Dia terus saja menatap Soonyoung aneh dari luar mobil, tak berniat untuk masuk.

"Ya cepat masuk! Jangan meragukanku! Aku bisa menyetir, tapi belum cukup umur untuk punya SIM," kata Soonyoung sebal melihat ekspresi Jihoon.

Akhirnya Jihoon masuk mobil juga, dia lalu menanggapi perkataan Soonyoung barusan, "Siapa yang meragukanmu? Tadi kamu bilang mau pakai motor, kenapa sekarang jadi mobil? Kamu mau pamer?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya berpikir kalau angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Bukankah mobil lebih baik?"

"Terserah saja."

Mobil itu pun mulai melaju membelah jalan yang mulai lengang karena hari semakin larut.

"Besok kamu ingin jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanya Soonyoung mengisi kesunyian perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak tahu, kan kamu yang mengajak."

"Aku ingin ke tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi."

"Akan kupikirkan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di kafe milik Jisoo _hyung_? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana. Dan di sana kita bisa mendiskusikan ke mana tujuan kita besok."

"Baiklah. Jam 10, ya."

* * *

"Mingyu-ya, _annyeong_!" sapa Jihoon pada pemuda yang berdiri dibalik _counter_ pemesanan.

"Whoa! Jihoon _hyung_! Lama tak berkunjung kemari," Mingyu menjawab dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Beginilah keadaan siswa tingkat akhir. Sibuk."

"Semangat, _hyung_!" kata Mingyu memberi semangat, tak lupa dengan tangan mengepal yang diangkat sebatas dada.

"Tahun depan giliranmu. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Ya, _hyung_ jangan menakutiku!" kata Mingyu sambil bergidik, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku tidak."

Dan percakapan mereka berlanjut dengan Jihoon yang memesan _ice_ _blend_ _coffee_ kepada Mingyu. Setelah mendapat pesanannya, Jihoon pergi mencari tempat duduk. Meskipun masih ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Mingyu, tapi Jihoon sadar diri kalau di sana Mingyu itu bekerja. Dan lagi, di belakangnya tadi sudah ada seorang gadis yang tentu ingin memesan sesuatu. Tak mungkin dia tetap berdiri di sana kan?

Soonyoung suka terlambat, tapi Jihoon memakluminya. Soonyoung itu anak tunggal, dan sekarang hari libur. Bisa saja Soonyoung harus membantu orang tuanya. Membersihkan rumah, misalnya. Itu pikiran Jihoon di tiga puluh menit pertama sejak dia mendudukkan diri di salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia di kafe itu. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah punya pikiran untuk mencekik Soonyoung jika anak itu datang karena sudah satu jam berlalu, Soonyoung belum muncul juga. Jihoon melirik sekitarnya, kebanyakan dari mereka bisa dipastikan pasangan. Dia sendirian, dan itu membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Padahal kan dia punya kekasih.

Jihoon sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Soonyoung, tapi yang menjawab hanya operator. Ada beberapa pikiran negatif menghampiri Jihoon. Apa Soonyoung lupa? Atau ada masalah di jalan? Dan yang terburuk, Soonyoung tidak _mood_ untuk datang. Jadi Jihoon memutuskan menghubungi telepon rumah keluarga Soonyoung, bertanya kepada ibu Soonyoung apa yang sedang dilakukan Soonyoung. Jawaban yang didapatkannya sangat menyebalkan, "Soonyoung masih tidur. Apa ada hal penting? Ibu bisa menyampaikan padanya setelah dia bangun."

Jihoon hanya bisa menekan kemarahannya agar tak mengumpat. Dia masih punya sopan santun. Lagi pula dia tak ingin membuat citranya di hadapan ibu Soonyoung jadi buruk. Jadi dia hanya menjawab, "Hanya memastikan Soonyoung di rumah. Aku ingin berkunjung." Dan keinginan Jihoon untuk mencekik Soonyoung semakin menjadi.

* * *

Setelah tersenyum manis di hadapan ibu Soonyoung ketika wanita itu menyambutnya, Jihoon segera menuju kamar kekasihnya. Membuka pintu sedikit kasar dan langsung menendang buntalan selimut di atas kasur hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Ugh." Soonyoung meringis kesakitan. Tapi, Jihoon belum puas. Dia menduduki perut Soonyoung dan mulai mencekiknya hingga Soonyoung meminta berhenti karena kesulitan bernapas. "Ya, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Soonyoung setelah Jihoon bangkit dari atas tubuhnya.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu. Ada apa denganmu? Membatalkan janji tanpa bilang apa-apa, membuat orang lain menunggu tanpa kepastian, dan dengan santainya kamu tidur nyenyak di kasurmu?" teriak Jihoon marah, tak peduli jika ibu Soonyoung di lantai bawah akan mendengarnya, "Ke mana otakmu? Dimana perasaanmu? Sialan!"

Soonyoung hanya terdiam, bingung menanggapi. Tapi akhirnya ada yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Aku benar-benar lelah tadi dan jadi tidak _mood_ un-."

"Itulah kenapa tidak ada orang yang dekat denganmu. Tidak ada yang memercayaimu. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk mengendalikan _mood_ -mu yang berantakan. Kurang dari satu tahun usiamu sudah 20 tahun, dan kamu harusnya bisa berpikir dewasa. Jangan semaumu sendiri!" ungkap Jihoon dengan kekesalan yang menumpuk. Soonyoung selalu membawa _mood_ sebagai alasannya dan Jihoon muak dengan jawaban itu.

Soonyoung hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan berkata, "Maaf."

 **End?**

* * *

Huft.. sebenarnya ini menyebalkan untuk dikatakan, tapi sifat saya mirip Soonyoung di cerita ini. Saya tau kalau sifat itu sering merepotkan orang lain. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa saya lakukan, dan saya merasa tidak berguna. Ini pesan terselubung, semoga paham.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

280117


	2. Chapter 2: Random

Title: Rollercoaster

Character: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start!**

 **[Random]**

Jihoon makan sendirian di kantin. Dia masih mendiamkan Soonyoung pasca pertengkaran mereka di hari Minggu. Soonyoung tak menemuinya dan Jihoon terlalu sibuk sendiri untuk mendatangi Soonyoung.

"Hei, Jihoon," panggil Wonwoo tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Jihoon setelah menyenggol bahu Jihoon pelan.

Jihoon menoleh dan bertanya dengan malas, "Apa?"

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada Soonyoung?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jihoon. Dia bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Wonwoo bertanya begitu.

"Nilai sastranya 95."

"Lalu?"

"Padahal dia sangat anti dengan sastra."

Jihoon terdiam memikirkan apa kiranya yang membuat Soonyoung berubah, maksudnya Soonyoung itu kan malas sekali kalau di suruh membaca dan nilai sastranya tiba-tiba mencapai 95. Padahal biasanya untuk dapat 80 saja anak itu harus dimentori tiga hari. Tapi Jihoon berusaha menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, meski tak begitu yakin, "Beberapa hari lalu aku bertengkar dengannya."

"Karena dia membatalkan janji lagi?" pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Jihoon kaget karena Jihoon tidak cerita pada siapa pun. Jihoon pun bertanya, "Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Mingyu yang bilang. Katanya kamu di kafe lebih dari satu jam, lalu pulang dengan wajah merengut. Biasanya kamu akan begitu kalau Soonyoung membatalkan janji," jelas Wonwoo.

"Oh," jawab Jihoon seadanya. Bukannya merasa kagum dengan penjelasan Wonwoo yang begitu detail, tapi Jihoon malah merasa waswas. Sepertinya Jihoon harus lebih berhati-hati dalam bersikap karena Wonwoo itu pengamat yang baik.

"Kalian bertengkar karena itu?" lihat saja bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menyimpulkan kejadian bahkan tanpa melihat langsung.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan nilai sastranya?" tanya Wonwoo. Sedari tadi dia hanya menanggapi masalah pertengkaran Jihoon dan Soonyoung, tapi tak mendapat jawaban jelas dari rasa penasarannya tentang perubahan Soonyoung.

"Saat kami bertengkar, aku mengingatkannya untuk mengendalikan _mood_ -nya."

"Ah, begitu," jawab Wonwoo disertai anggukan paham. Dia tahu pasti kalau Soonyoung itu punya perubahan _mood_ yang cukup ekstrem, "Sepertinya sudah berhasil." Wonwoo pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga berharap begitu," Jihoon tak bisa benar-benar merasa yakin. Meskipun kelihatannya Soonyoung berubah, tapi bisa jadi itu hanya sementara.

"Semoga saja _mood_ -nya tetap bagus. Jadi kerja kelompok besok bisa lebih mudah."

Melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang sepertinya sangat berharap pada Soonyoung hanya membuat Jihoon berdoa, "Semoga saja."

* * *

"Soonyoung sialan!" teriak Wonwoo begitu sampai di depan Jihoon.

"Jeon, _language_ _please_!" Jihoon meringis melihat Wonwoo yang sepertinya sedang marah. Jihoon melirik keadaan sekitar, mereka tengah ada di salah satu kelas di sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar. Dia bisa menghela napas lega karena tidak banyak orang di sana karena memang kelas baru mulai setengah jam lagi. Selain dia dan Wonwoo hanya ada dua siswi yang sepertinya tengah bergosip tentang _idol_ kesayangan mereka, tak terpengaruh dengan teriakan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Kamu marah karena aku mengumpati kekasihmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi sebal yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku bahkan hampir setiap hari mengumpatinya. Kecuali beberapa hari terakhir. Aku mendiamkannya," jawab Jihoon ringan. Jihoon memang agak kasar dengan Soonyoung, tapi memang begitu sifatnya. Mau apalagi? Lagi pula Soonyoung tidak protes.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencekiknya."

"Cekik saja, aku juga mencekiknya saat kami bertengkar." Oke, di sini Jihoon terlihat mulai kejam, "Dia kenapa? Kerja kelompokmu gagal?"

"Bukan gagal, tapi aku harus kerja _double_. Padahal pulang dari sini aku ingin langsung tidur," keluh Wonwoo.

"Berikan saja sisa tugasnya. Nanti akan kusampaikan padanya."

"Lalu kamu yang akan mengerjakan?" tanya Wonwoo sangsi. Hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dan Jihoon yang mengerjakan tugas Soonyoung ketika anak itu tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Tentu saja dia."

"Kalau tidak dikerjakan?"

"Paksa."

"Siapa yang akan memaksa?"

"Aku."

Jawaban Jihoon membuat Wonwoo menyeringai, "Wow, kucing cokelatku yang manis kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung padamu sampai kamu rela melakukan apa pun untuknya?"

"Aku bukan kucingmu, Jeon," Jihoon menjawab sambil melirik Wonwoo tajam, "Kucingmu hanya dua. Si putih yang kalem dan si hitam yang manja."

"Ah, iya!" seru Wonwoo tiba-tiba, "Karena kamu membahas kucing-kucing kesayanganku, aku jadi ingin bertanya. Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Mingyu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku bahkan terakhir bertemu dengannya waktu di kafe," elak Jihoon.

"Dia jadi sering merecokiku."

"Bukankah adikmu itu memang pengganggu?" tanya Jihoon. Mingyu, adik Wonwoo itu memang kadang suka mengusili Jihoon karena Jihoon kecil.

"Iya sih. Tapi kalau malam dia jadi minta ditemani belajar. Padahal kan itu waktuku menghubungi Jisoo _hyung_."

Mendengar kata 'belajar' membuat Jihoon paham apa masalah Mingyu, "Itu sih adikmu saja yang berlebihan."

"Berarti benar kamu telah melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu. Jangan sembarangan, dia itu gampang terpengaruh, Jihoon," kesal Wonwoo karena dia tahu Jihoon telah memanfaatkan sesuatu dari adiknya.

"Polos sekali adikmu itu," Jihoon terkekeh kecil mengingat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Ya! Apa yang kamu katakan padanya?" tuntut Wonwoo.

" _Sst_.. Park _saem_ ," bisikan seorang siswa yang duduk di depan Jihoon dan Wonwoo membuat mereka berdua menghentikan percakapan, memilih fokus untuk belajar.

"Jeon, mana tugas milik Soonyoung?" Jihoon langsung menagih Wonwoo begitu mereka keluar dari kelas.

"Katakan dulu apa yang membuat Mingyu jadi senang merecokiku?"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau siswa tingkat akhir itu sibuk, jadi aku menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena tahun depan dia sudah kelas 3."

"Ah, begitu."

"Kenapa adikmu polos sekali sih? Seperti anak kecil saja. Sekali-sekali suruh dia pacaran, agar pemikirannya lebih dewasa dan terbuka. Seperti kakaknya yang memacari bos sendiri."

Awalnya Wonwoo setuju dengan pendapat Jihoon tentang Mingyu yang polos seperti bocah padahal mereka hanya beda setahun. Tapi kalimat terakhir Jihoon membuat Wonwoo kesal, "Ya! Mau menghinaku ha?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya bicara fakta," elak Jihoon. Tapi dia memang bicara fakta. Wonwoo dulu kerja di kafe Jisoo dan entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa-bisa pacaran dengan Jisoo selaku pemilik kafe. Lalu dia berhenti karena sudah kelas tiga dan digantikan oleh adiknya, Mingyu

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sebelum berkata, "Tapi Mingyu bilang dia sedang suka dengan kelinci kelas sebelah."

"Kelinci?" dan Jihoon bingung dengan perumpamaan binatang dari Wonwoo. Dulu saja Jihoon sudah bingung dengan Wonwoo yang menyebutnya kucing cokelat, dan ternyata itu karena Jihoon pernah mengecat rambutnya dengan warna cokelat muda yang kata Wonwoo membuat Jihoon terlihat manis dan imut seperti kucing.

"Jungkook."

"Ah, dia. Syukurlah kalau begitu," Jihoon tahu siapa Jungkook. Dia anak buah Jihoon di klub vokal, "Nah, jadi sekarang mana tugas Soonyoung?"

"Yakin dia akan mengerjakan?" Wonwoo menyerahkan map biru di tangannya dengan ragu.

"Aku yang mengawasi, tenang saja. Kapan dikumpulkan?"

"Lusa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa, Jeon," pamit Jihoon sebelum melangkah menuju rumah Soonyoung.

* * *

Jihoon membuka perlahan pintu kayu di hadapannya. "Soonyoung, kamu di dalam?"

Mendengar suara yang familier namun tak terdengar beberapa hari terakhir membuat Soonyoung kaget dan langsung terbangun dari tidurannya, "Jihoon?" berusaha bersikap biasa saja, dia pun bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Titipan dari Wonwoo." Jihoon menunjukkan map biru di tangannya.

"Letakkan saja di meja. Akan kukerjakan besok."

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan besok, tapi sekarang."

"Tidakkah kamu ingin pulang sekarang? Sudah malam," kata Soonyoung sambil menunjuk jam di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku akan menginap."

Perkataan final Jihoon tak bisa dihindari oleh Soonyoung.

* * *

Akhir pekan. _Refreshing_ atau tidur sepuasnya. Jihoon hanya membuat dua pilihan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah kelas tiga, jadwalnya sangat padat. Dia bahkan mengancam orang tuanya, jika akhir pekan dia tak mendapat libur, dia tak akan mau ikut bimbingan belajar apa pun. Dan di perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah pagi ini, dia hanya melamunkan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini setelah pulang sekolah yang hanya setengah hari itu.

"Jihoon, hubunganmu dan Soonyoung baik?" tiba-tiba Wonwoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya bertanya.

"Baik, sepertinya," jawab Jihoon dengan akhiran lirih. Jujur saja mereka jarang saling menghubungi belakangan. Jihoon sibuk dengan ambisi orang tuanya dan Soonyoung sepertinya juga sama sibuknya. Jadi Jihoon pun tak tahu, mereka baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Dia murung," perkataan Wonwoo berhasil membuat Jihoon memberi atensi penuh pada apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo selanjutnya, "Kamu tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah pulang kalau ada bimbingan. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu di kelas sebelum berangkat ke tempat bimbingan. Dan aku selalu menemukannya pulang paling akhir. Di kelas dia hanya diam dan melamun."

Jihoon tahu karakter Soonyoung. Bukan karena dia kekasihnya, tapi karena mereka saling mengenal bukan hanya satu, dua hari atau satu, dua tahun. Mereka kenal hampir enam tahun, sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Dan Jihoon menyadari bahwa Soonyoung terlihat berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Terutama perubahan _mood_ -nya yang semakin parah. Bukankah semakin orang itu bertambah umur dia akan semakin dewasa. Tapi Soonyoung tidak seperti itu, membuat Jihoon berpikir bahwa memang ada yang salah dengan Soonyoung.

* * *

"Soonyoung," panggil Jihoon dari pintu kelas yang terbuka. Benar kata Wonwoo bahwa Soonyoung akan melamun sendirian sepulang sekolah, "Ayo jalan."

"Ke mana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Dan Soonyoung hanya menurut karena dia memang tak ingin pulang ke rumah dulu.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Jihoon begitu mereka mendudukkan diri di tepi Sungai Han yang sepi. Dan Soonyoung hanya memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong tanpa berniat menjawab.

Hening menyelimuti.

"Haruskah aku mengunjungi psikiater?" Soonyoung bertanya setelah sekian lama. Tapi pertanyaan itu hanya bisa membuat Jihoon memandang Soonyoung tanpa tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

Banyak pikiran di kepala Jihoon dan hanya, "Sesulit itukah?" yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jalan pikiranku yang membuat ini sulit," jawaban Soonyoung kembali tak bisa dimengerti oleh Jihoon.

"Mau berbagi? Meskipun aku tak tahu pasti bisa membantu atau tidak."

"Entah."

"Ungkapkan semuanya. Aku dengarkan," Jihoon hanya berusaha membuat Soonyoung nyaman. Dia dengar, bahwa hanya dengan menjadi pendengar yang baik dia sudah memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi orang yang mengajak bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

" _Random_. Katakan apa pun yang teringat, dan aku akan berusaha memahaminya."

Soonyoung terdiam cukup lama, berpikir untuk menyusun kata-katanya. Jihoon tetap menanti dengan sabar. "Naik, turun, dan berputar seperti _rollercoaster_. Begitulah perasaanku," mulai Soonyoung.

"Seperti yang kamu bilang kalau aku harus mengendalikan _mood_ -ku. Aku mencobanya. Tapi pada satu titik aku akan merasa sangat frustrasi. Lalu aku akan kembali jatuh. Lalu aku akan mencoba untuk naik lagi dan jatuh lagi. Hanya berputar-putar dan aku semakin kesulitan,"

"Aku berharap orang lain mau mengerti aku. Tapi karena aku tak bisa mengerti orang lain, teman-temanku menghilang,"

"Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf karena aku tak yakin bahwa aku memang salah. Aku menyalahkan orang lain yang tidak mengerti aku. Dan mereka menyalahkanku karena tidak mengerti mereka. Aku juga merasa bersalah, tapi benarkah hanya aku yang bersalah? Apakah hidupku hanya untuk dipersalahkan?"

Jihoon sempat ingin menanggapi, tapi Soonyoung sudah bicara lagi, "Lalu, kamu. Apa kamu tahu mengapa aku menjadikanmu kekasihku?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu membuat Jihoon berdebar, "Menyukaiku?"

"Ya, menyukaimu. Tapi dasar pemikiranku bukan itu."

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon ragu. Dia merasa akan mendengar hal lain yang lebih mendebarkan.

"Berapa lama kita saling kenal? Lima? Hampir enam tahun sepertinya. Sejak kita masuk sekolah menengah atas, aku merasa teman-temanku semakin jauh. Bahkan dengan Wonwoo pun aku merasa sangat jauh. Padahal aku sangat dekat dengannya sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu dan aku tak ingin kehilangan orang sepertimu. Maka dari itu aku menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"Begitu?" Jihoon tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Banyak pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya.

" _Eum_. Apa kamu marah?" sepertinya Soonyoung sadar bahwa Jihoon terlihat tak banyak menanggapi.

"Tidak," jawab Jihoon disertai senyum beribu makna, "kurasa."

 **END? Or CONTINUE?**

* * *

Antara pengen lanjut dan tidak.

Seperti judulnya, isi random, pair juga random. Kalau susah dipahami, maaf ini sengaja.

Ada yang menyangka cerita ini punya lanjutan? Sepertinya tidak, karena saya pun tidak menyangka. Saya menulis ini karena ' _Haruskah aku mengunjungi psikiater?_ ' pernah saya tanyakan pada seseorang. Dia bahkan merekomendasikan psikiater. Dan berakhir dengan tidak pergi karena takut/?. Jadi sampai sekarang pun saya tidak tahu apakah saya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Masih waras atau sudah gila. Entah.

Btw, ini sekalian pemberitahuan ya. Saya sengaja nggak buat chapter khusus karena sepertinya nggak akan banyak yang peduli dengan ini.

Setelah postingan ke 30 ini, saya putuskan untuk hiatus. Saya suka menulis, tapi ini bukan prioritas. Dan alasan sesungguhnya adalah saya harus menata kehidupan saya yang berantakan karena managemen waktu yang buruk akibat mood yang tak terkendali.

Kemungkinan saya akan kembali di pertengahan Juni dan Juli. Entah di sini atau di tempat lain. Kalian pasti tau alasannya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya. Maaf jika ada yang tidak memuaskan dan bertentangan dengan pemikiran kalian. Saya tahu tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata bagus. Tulisan saya selama ini adalah apa yang saya rasakan, lihat, alami, harapkan atau hanya sekedar fantasi liar otak saya. Mengambil satu sudut pandang, sesuai pemikiran saya sendiri yang membuat cerita saya sangat subjektif, jadi mungkin ada yang berbeda pandangan.

Special thanks to: **saelviohexia** , **hoaxshi** , **byeolie** , **ekakasas** , dan **Daerin-ssi**. Makasih udah review di chapter 1.

Sepertinya saya kebanyakan bicara. Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa!

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

250217


End file.
